Of Motorbikes and Tutoring
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: Highschool AU. Gilbert has a motorbike. Matthew likes Gilbert. But why would the popular albino ever look at the little Canadian boy who's not even cool enough to ride his motorbike? Gilbert likes Matthew. But how he'll get in touch if him if he's so shy? Everything changes when the French and Literature teachers strike up a bet...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Welcome to my first long fanfic I've ever written! So, first of all, I'm sorry for every mistake, typo and grammar problem that occurs even though I proofread everything multiple times. Next: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Next: WARNINGS: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS MALEXMALE, STRONG LANGUAGE, HIGHSCHOOL AU AND HUMAN NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Pairings: Gilbert/Matthew (Prussia/Canada), Francis/Arthur (France/Britain) Roderich/Elizaveta (Austria/Hungary), Antonio/Lovino (Spain/Romano) and Ludwig/Feliciano (Germany/Italy).**

**Also I wanted to play a game to make the reading expirience more interesting: each chapter has a reference to a fandom. Usually, the reference is a quote, but not always. Every next chapter I'll tell you guys the fandom the reference was taken from. Good luck!**

**And last but not least: This fanfic is for the wonderful yui124, a great friend who suggested this fanfic and supported me throughout everything. Thank you, love! **

"Beep Beep Beep" the alarm of the clock went off. A wandering hand searched blindly for the off button, while a groan sounded from the bed. When the annoying button was finally hit, said hand searched out for the glasses. After a few moments passed and the hand had no luck in finding the glasses, the owner finally decided it was worthy of him to open his lavender eyes and get out of bed. At last the stubborn glasses were placed on the little nose, and Matthew Williams stretched his hands and shook his head a little to wake up entirely. His eyes opened fully and took in the view of his nice, neat room. He then went to the bathroom, showered, changed into his favorite red hoodie, old jeans and red converse shoes, brushed his soft blond hair so it won't tie into knots and went downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Studying until 2AM is indeed tiring" he thought to himself. Since Matthew was still quite groggy he didn't notice that his white bear, Kumajiro, was in the way. Eventually he tripped over the sleeping bear and fell over with a yelp. To his great luck he proceeded to land on his hands and not face. "Who are you?" a voice near him said. Kumajiro has already sat beside him and stared at him confusedly. "I'm your owner." the already fully awake Canadian sighed in defeat. Even after a few years his bear still couldn't remember who he was.

While he made pancakes and coffee for himself and opened a can of animal food for Kumajiro he recalled his schedule for today. "Oh! Today Mr. Bonnefoy is supposed to return our French tests!" he thought happily. Matthew liked studying French: it was a very intriguing, and in Matthew's opinion, a very beautiful language. When the coffee was drunk and nothing but crumbs were left from the pancakes Matthew brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag, exited the house and went to his car.

Well…that **thing** Matthew dared to call car once used to be a black 1967 Chevrolet impala. But time passed, the car became old and rusty and Matthew didn't have the money to buy a new one. Now the car had scratches all over, one of the lights was slightly damaged and the black color was mostly dusty grey now. Matthew climbed into the car and started his daily attempts to wake the car to life. Usually it didn't take him more than ten minutes, so the chances he will be late to school were minimal. And yet once in a while you could see the Canadian running with all the speed he could develop towards the gates of the school, only to collapse once he entered the class a few second before the bell sounded.

Today was no different. The car gave up after six minutes of fighting, and Matthew drove off to school.

"Vake up!" a powerful voice with thick German accent broke through the awesomeness filled dreams of one Gilbert Beilchmidt. Gilbert just groaned in response and pulled the covers over his silver hair. "Vake up bruder! Or you vill be late to school!" the same voice boomed as the covers were thrown violently off the albino. "Ludwiiiiggg…why do you have to be such a nagging ass each morning?" Gilbert groaned as he tried to block out the merciless sun that insisted on shining right into his eyes. "If you von't vake up now you'll be left vithout breakfast." the one named Ludwig stated and went out of the room without looking back. Well that certainly had effect on the lazy albino. He tossed around in bed a little more before rolling out completely.

Holding his head with one hand Gilbert made his way to the bathroom joined to his room, successfully avoiding all the clothes, wrappers and other things that littered the floor excessively. The cold shower washed away the last remains of sleepiness, and as Gilbert brushed his teeth he made a decision: Mondays suck. Actually he made this decision every week, but he decided he was awesome enough to recycle ideas. He changed into ripped jeans, plain black t-shirt and military black boots and jogged his way up the stairs. Something he could never understand was how he has windows in the basement that he considers as his room.

He threw these thoughts out of his head and went to eat breakfast. After eating Gilbert hopped out of his house holding his school bag, without bothering to help his OCD-ish brother to put away the dishes. It's not like he didn't try. He once had a terrible guilty feeling, but when he tried to help Ludwig just yelled at him to get away, using the excuse that Gilbert will only make it worse.

Gilbert strolled happily to his slick, black motorbike and patted it affectionately. It was a truly monstrous vehicle, who was a friend and savior at times for Gilbert and the cause of panic for all the cats in the neighborhood. The machine roared as it came to life and Gilbert drove off to school leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Well, let's start another day." Matthew thought optimistically and locked his car. He threw his bag on his shoulder and made his way through the parking lot of the WorldAcademy.

The special thing about this school was the students and teachers, who came from all over the world. The school was supposed to "establish good relationship between the different countries", and yet you could sometimes see the kid from Hong Kong yelling at the Chinese kid, the Polish kid who absolutely loathed the Russian teacher, and the kids from Turkey and Greece who refused to talk with each other all the time they weren't beating the shit out each other. But in general everybody was friends of everybody and even the Turkish and the Greek boys teamed up when it came to help their Japanese friend.

While Matthew made his way to the giant oak doors of the building a ginormous black motorbike and his albino owner caught his eye like they did every morning. "Man, he's so lucky and awesome." Matthew sighed inwardly.

From the first day of school he felt a certain attraction to this German kid, who claimed to be Prussian, and not German. Matthew never knew what he found in this person. After all, Gilbert was quite egoistic, arrogant and cheeky. Not only this, but Gilbert was infamous throughout the whole school for cutting lessons, skipping school as he wishes, being in detention for more than fifty times in two months and playing an unending number of pranks and tricks on the teachers. One of his favorite behaviors was coming late to class and sending the door flying open with his military boot while yelling "Awesomeness has arrived!"

Secretly Matthew wanted to be like him, because no one ever noticed him. Almost each day he was marked absent unless he yelled for the teacher to notice him. Many times he got beaten up because people confused him for his infamous American brother. Though later people came to him and apologized for their mistake, it still hurt. He wanted to be as awesome as Gilbert, so he could go down the hallway and people would notice him, so he could do things he wanted without being so hopelessly shy and most importantly, so he could ride this black and indisputably cool motorbike, without being too "un-awesome" (credit for inventing the word goes to Gilbert). Matthew sighed inwardly again, because he knew there is no way in the world that Gilbert will ever notice him or feel the same for him. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and entered the school.

While talking to his best friend, Antonio, Gilbert couldn't help but glance at the shy Canadian kid he noticed from the first day of school. Oh, how he craved to finally get to know him, to be able to talk to him, and maybe even hug him, because that Canadian was the cutest creature Gilbert has ever seen.

It's not that his status mattered. Gilbert lived just how he wanted. True, he was the most popular guy at school, but he never gave it any meaning. If he wanted he could go out and date any girl he wished no matter what her social status was. But…Gilbert never dated anyone. Lately he started to think that maybe he likes men. He knew no one will ever say anything to him (well, maybe except his crazy fangirls), because the school accepted everybody, so he was absolutely cool with the thought he might be gay.

Gilbert kind of…just didn't have the opportunity to talk with the Canadian kid. "Damn! I don't even remember his name!" thought Gilbert bitterly. "Err, Gil? Is everything okay?" Gilbert turned to his concerned friend. "Huh? Oh, yes Tony. Even awesomeness spaces out from time to time, right?" and laughing at his own statement with his friend he entered school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Something I forgot to mention is that I'll update this fic every Friday, since I already finished writing it. Warnings, disclaimer and pairings can be found in the first chapter. **

**So...the first chapter's reference was...SUPERNATURAL! Dean and Sam own a '67 chevvy impala, and as much as I know (I don't watch supernatural, but my friend just won't shut up about it!) Dean calls the car "baby". **

**Clue: This chapter's reference is quite hard to spot. Good luck!**

The door of the classroom opened and in strolled the French teacher Francis Bonnefoy. "Bonjour, mon chéris!" he waved playfully at the class holding a stack of papers in the other hand.

-"Bonjour monsieur Bonnefoy!" The girls gave a dreamy sigh and the guys rolled their eyes. "Now then, for today my lovelies we have…" the teacher started to explain the schedule of the lesson. Gilbert hid a yawn behind his hand and preferred to watch the Canadian kid who listened carefully to what the teacher said and took notes. "So cute…I wonder what he looks like without glasses." Gilbert mused. Suddenly Francis hit a desk with his hand making a deafening crack and snapping Gilbert back to reality. "Gilbert Beilchmidt! Were you even listening to what I just said?"

-"No." Gilbert answered honestly with a smug smirk plastered onto his face. The teacher sighed and brought his hand to the forehead overdramatically. "Can anyone tell Mr. Beilchmidt what I just told you?" he addressed the class. Only one hand was raised, but it looked like the teacher just ignored it. Gilbert decided to have mercy on the poor ignored student and pointed out "Err… Monsieur Bonnefoy, I think there's someone in the first row who wants to tell me." The teacher frowned. "Huh? Where?" he asked while looking around.

-"Blond kid, glasses, red hoodie, first row." Gilbert added information kindly.

-"I still can't see him. Mr. Beilchmidt, if this is one of your pranks I swear I'll-oh! Here you are! Please forgive me, Mr. Williams, my bad. So, what you have to tell Mr. Beilchmidt?"

The boy stood up and said quietly "Monsieur Bonnefoy said that today we will continue studying grammar, read a short story and he will return our tests." He sat back and Gilbert grinned at him, making the blond blush. The teacher nodded and smiled approvingly and started the lesson.

Finally when class was about to end he clapped his hands and announced "And now I will return your tests. When I call your name come to my desk to get it." He sat at his desk and took the first paper out of the giant stack. "Yao Wang." the Asian boy, who was also rumored as the student who never got any other grade but A+, stood up and walked confidently towards the teacher. "Excellent, as always." the teacher commented. "Matthew Williams." The quiet blond boy stood up. "Excellent as always as well." the Frenchman offered a kind smile at the shy student before continuing. The students walked to the desk and returned with papers in their hands one after the other. "And lastly, Gilbert Beilchmidt." Gilbert pulled himself up lazily and strolled towards the teacher as all the girls watched him with starry eyes, silently fangirling over him. Before giving the albino his test the blond man leaned in and said quietly "stay after class."

"Class dismissed!" he said loudly and everybody ran to the door, except for Matthew and Gilbert. "I hope Gilbert will be okay." he thought, worried about the albino. "Though…why do I even care?" he asked himself, surprised at his own thoughts.

When they were completely alone Francis threw off all of his playfulness. "Gee, looks like I'm in trouble if he doesn't flirt with me." Gilbert thought, a little disturbed by how serious his teacher looked. "Take a look at your grade." Francis asked. Gilbert unfolded slowly the piece of paper. "Well… it's not THAT bad." he mumbled. The teacher in front of him exploded. "Not that bad?!" he yelled in disbelief mixed with anger, jumping out of his seat and forgetting all formalities. "Not that bad?! Gilbert, you got four! Out of hundred! And you tell me it's not that bad?! Your condition is absolutely horriblé! " he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He sank down into his chair once again and said in a more composed tone "Look, you're smart, I know you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't be able to pull off all of your pranks. But you're not even trying." The blond sighed in frustration. He took out the class journal and opened it. "I think I'll just assign you a tutor." he said finally. "What?!" Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. "Oh, come on Frenchie, you know I don't need any-"

-"Don't you dare call me that! And you do need a tutor." The teacher cut him off coldly. He turned the journal towards Gilbert and pointed at a certain place. "Your grades from the beginning of the year on different assignments, quizzes and exams were 16, 18, 10 and 7. And now only 4! I really don't want you to fail, Mr. Beilchmidt. But I'm afraid there's no other way than assigning you a tutor." The journal was snapped shut. "I will call you for a meeting when I will decide who your tutor will be. Au revoir." and with those words the Frenchmen walked out of the classroom.

Gilbert stayed for a few minutes right in the place he was without moving. "I don't want a tutor." He scowled. "With my luck I'll get stuck with that smartass Yao." He thought bitterly. "Damn it all!" he yelled greatly frustrated and stomped off to the hallway.

In the hallway he met his homeroom teacher, Arthur Kirkland. "You look quite down. What's the matter?" Arthur asked in concern. He was known by his caring temperament when he was calm, British pride and his total destruction power when he was furious. The albino gave a deep sigh. "It's nothing, just Frenchie told m-"

Arthur cut him off frowning "Oi, what we said about talking this way about your teacher?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "**Fine**, Monsieur Bonnefoy decided to assign me a tutor. I still don't know who it is, but-" The Brit didn't even wait for his student to finish. "My students are great! They don't need any tutor!" he raised his voice slightly. "I'll talk to him right away!" he stated heatedly and stomped off muttering under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like "That damned frog…" Gilbert blinked at his teacher's outburst, but soon a smirk found its way to his face. "That's the way to go!" he thought, proud of the Brit.

"I don't care! He'll work it out somehow!"

-"Chéri, he won't."

-"Shut up, frog! Talk English! Don't you dare to underestimate my students! When was the last time you-"

-"Arthur." The Brit was so surprised that his declared arch-enemy used his actual name that he stopped his wild flow of words and insults in an instant. Suddenly he noticed what was out of place: Francis was serious. He didn't try to mock or tease him even once since they started this argument.

"I have more than one reason to assign Gilbert a tutor. Not only that his French needs improvement urgently, but also I'm going to assign him a very specific kid." the taller blond uttered mysteriously. "You see, there is a boy in my class, I always forget his name, but Gilbert just can't take his eyes off of him. And same goes the other way. The kid is a great student, but every second he doesn't have to concentrate on the lesson he wastes on Gilbert." Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you implying, frog?" the Frenchman threw up his hands at the nickname. "Mon dieu! Do you Englishmen have anything else in your head besides tea? This is amour! I saw it for already a few months, and you know I can't just leave it as it is!"

-"They are just a little distracted, there's nothing in it. You're coming from a country filled with perverts, and that's why you see love in every corner!" Suddenly the taller man was too close to Arthur's comfort. His eyes were twinkling like two blue stars and he took the Brit's chin between his thumb and forefinger gently. "Oh? You want to make it a bet?" he asked playfully, returning to his old usual self. Arthur's face immediately became as red as a tomato and he jumped away quickly. "D-Don't touch me, you pervert!" he yelled angrily. "And…" he thought for a while. "I accept the bet! If I win, you will get out of my sight for the rest of the year!"

-"And if I win you will go out with me, mon petit lapin." The Frenchmen was satisfied.

-"Deal." Arthur smirked and the two shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. I hope your week went well. I'm proud to present you the 3rd chapter, which is longer than the first two.**

**The reference of the previous chapter was "Do you Englismen have anything else in your head besides tea?". This is a reference to the second episode of Kuroshitsuji (black butler). Azzurro Vanel, the Italian who captured Ciel Phantomhive asked him a similar question when Ciel refused to cooperate with him. **

**This chapter's clue: this chapter has ****2**** references! Good luck! You all are welcome to comment your ideas and guesses! **

"What?!"

-"I'm sorry Mr. Beilchmidt, but I really couldn't do anything."

-"But-"

-"Monsieur Bonnefoy showed me your grades, and even though I really wanted to stay on your side I got convinced you really need tutoring. Please understand, this is for your own good, I promise."

Gilbert looked at his teacher's face in disbelief, feeling betrayed, but he found there nothing but honesty. He huffed in annoyance and had to hold himself from stomping his foot like a little child. "I'm really sorry. Monsieur Bonnefoy is asking you to meet him at three o'clock in the usual room where you study French. Good luck." Arthur patted his student on the shoulder reassuringly and walked away.

At the lunch break Gilbert poked his potatoes with the fork so violently they turned into a mushy paste. "What is it now?" Roderich asked pushing up his glasses in irritation. The albino frowned and grumbled not stopping his assault on the vegetables for a second "Nothing really, it's just that Frenchie decided he will assign me a tutor." Gilbert sighed, deciding to have mercy on his potatoes and stopped torturing them. "Finally! I thought it would already never happen." the Hungarian girl, Elizaveta, cheered and took a bite of her food. After swallowing down she added "You need it, Gilbert. Otherwise you will just fail."

-"Awesomeness doesn't fail!" the albino protested.

-"Yeah, sure. You failed to remember deadlines for assignments so many times I already lost count for two times." Roderich pointed out. Gilbert just dropped his head on the table in response. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Antonio tried to reassure his best friend.

-"Yes it can."

-"Really? Why? You have absolutely no reason to worry! You're awesome, you'll get through it!"

-"I will probably get that snob of a kid Yao. Hey!"

The 'hey!' was directed at Elizaveta who hit Gilbert on the head. "You shouldn't talk like this about people here. You know that this school's goal is to unite us all." she reproached him. Gilbert sat up and shoved some (already mashed) potatoes into his mouth. "Tell that to him." he pointed his finger at the violent Swiss kid who once again tried to pick a fight with someone unfortunate who accidentally bumped into him. "Gilbert! How many times should I tell you?! Do not talk with your mouth full!" Roderich scolded the albino. "Oh get lost with your Austrian neat-freak-ism! It is enough I have a brother like that at home." Gilbert waved Roderich away. Roderich chocked on his food at Gilbert's cheeky comment and Elizaveta rushed to bring him some water.

"Listen, why won't you just not turn up to the meeting?" asked Antonio, knowing well Gilbert's ways.

-"Because this time it's serious. They will unscrew my head and drop wishing pennies down my throat if I won't come." Gilbert answered gloomily. "In any case, don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine in the end." the Spaniard smiled. "I don't think I will see you again today since we have different schedules, so good luck!"

-"Thanks Tony." Gilbert grumbled and laid his head on his hands again.

In the end the potatoes remained barely touched, and if they had feelings and the ability they would probably already were wishing to die.

Ten minutes to three. Matthew paced back and forth in the empty hall. For some reason Monsieur Bonnefoy asked him to stay after school today. "Could it be I'm in trouble?" he thought worriedly. "No, no it couldn't be." he threw the idea out of his head. He looked at the watch on the wall. Five minutes to three. Every passing second his tension grew more and more until the clock finally stroke three, the class door opened and the blond teacher peeked out. "Huh? No one is here yet?" he said out loud and frowned. "I'm here!" Matthew said loudly. "Oh, Mr. Williams! I'm sorry, please come in." the teacher apologized and invited Matthew inside. The first thing Matthew noticed was the new arrangement around the teacher's desk. One chair stood behind it and two in front of it. "So I'm not alone…" he thought and sighed in relief. "Now we just have to wait for Mr. Beilchmidt to come." Francis uttered quietly. "Eh? Could it be he means Gilbert?" the Canadian thought. "What business he could have here?" he continued to wonder.

"Awesomeness has arrived!" A yell came from the doorway. The albino entered the class and stood in front of the teacher with his hands on his hips grinning smugly. Matthew could swear his heart skipped a beat. "Mon dieu! Mr. Beilchmidt, would you stop this habit of yours s'il vous plaît?" the teacher wrinkled his nose. "You're late." he noted. Gilbert pointed up his forefinger "Awesomeness is never late, nor it is early. It arrives precisely when it means to." Francis suppressed his urge to groan. "Mr. Beilchmidt, Mr. Williams, please sit down." he pointed at the two chairs. "Matthew?" Gilbert thought confusedly and then noticed the cute blond boy standing near the window. "Wait, wait, wait…Matthew is really good in French too, so could it be…? Lucky awesomeness!" Gilbert did a mental back flip. Now tutoring didn't sound bad at all!

They all sat down and Francis began explaining. "I'm sure you both are aware of your grades. Mr. Williams, since Mr. Beilchmidt failed pretty badly I decided to assign him a tutor. Unfortunately, Mr. Wang was very busy with all of his studying and additional school and after-school activities so I chose you to be Mr. Beilchmidt's tutor. You shall be tutoring him until he improves enough to pass this class. I would really like to see him passing this class with grades much higher than the minimum, but what will be shall be." Francis turned to the albino "Now, Mr. Beilchmidt, I expect from you to give your best for studying and not laze around doing nothing. Mr. Williams is a very good student and I hope his attitude will rub off onto you at least a little. Any questions?"

Matthew couldn't believe his ears. He will be tutoring the awesome Gilbert! But… "Wait, Monsieur Bonnefoy, you can't announce it so suddenly! I need time to make a study plan and-"

-"Mr. Williams, I'm sure you will manage. I didn't choose you to be Mr. Beilchmidt's tutor for nothing. I want your first session to be today, understood?"

-"Yes, Monsieur Bonnefoy." Matthew murmured in defeat shrinking back into his chair. He noticed that the albino boy beside him observed him curiously, and he blushed at this. "Any other questions? None? Good luck then." The teacher stood up, gathered his things and went out.

Matthew and Gilbert sat awkwardly one besides the other, none of them wanting to leave just yet. Gilbert continued observing Matthew curiously, while the Canadian stared at the floor, his fingers tightened around the chair frame. "So…you're my new tutor?" Gilbert tried to strike up a conversation. Matthew jumped a little in his chair and whispered "yes." weakly.

-"Well, you heard Frenchie. When do you want to start?"

-"Umm…is six o'clock comfortable for you? It will give us at least two hours to study."

-"Awesome! I'll see you then. Just remember to tell me where you live. In fact…can I get your number just in case?"

Matthew hoped Gilbert didn't see how he blushed, and for once he thanked his shoulder-length hair that hid his face. The most handsome guy in school was asking for his number! Of course, it was for study only but still it gave the shy Canadian butterflies in the stomach. They quickly exchanged numbers and Gilbert went home in good mood. After the albino left Matthew took a few deep breaths. He remembered he had less than three hours to prepare everything and rushed home.

"Here it is…" Gilbert thought as he stood in front of the Canadian's house. It was a nice, white, two-story house with a tile path that leads to the front door. On the sides of the path were planted a few rosebushes and from behind the house you could see a top of a giant maple tree. The grass was neat and trimmed and everything looked very organized and compact. "Gee, his house clearly resembles his personality." Gilbert thought as he walked down the path towards the front door. He knocked, Matthew opened the door and invited him in. "I'm sorry, but I still need a few minutes to organize things, okay?" Matthew said and went upstairs to finish tidying his room.

Gilbert looked around. Most of the things in the house were made of wood. There were a few pictures on the walls, one of them being a photograph of Matthew and Alfred together. Gilbert noticed a maple sapling in a pot and a bowl with meat on the floor. A polar bear cub came into the room and went to the meat. When it noticed Gilbert it sat down and tilting his head to the side asked "who are you?"

-"I'm Gilbert, the one and only walking awesomeness!" the albino answered proudly.

-"I see you already met Kumajirou." A voice sounded from upstairs. Gilbert looked up and found Matthew looking at him from upstairs. "Let's go to my room." The blond one said and Gilbert quickly jogged his way up the stairs.

Matthew's room had a pattern of mostly red and white. He had a modest bed, big white closet and an impressing maple desk, which right now was piled up with different French study materials.

"Oh! I forgot to bring another chair!" Matthew suddenly remembered. "Well, you can take off your shoes and sit on the bed if you'd like." he told the albino. Gilbert just shrugged his shoulders, took off his jacket and shoes and flopped down on the bed. Matthew was surprised Gilbert actually lied down, but he assumed it was how Gilbert always behaved. The Canadian sat down on the single chair in the room and asked "What part of the material you don't understand?" while fidgeting with his fingers. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders again and flipped himself over onto his stomach. "L-let's try again in a different way: what part of the material you **do** understand?" Matthew said stuttering slightly.

-"I think I got the whole bonjour, monsieur, madam and Paris, but aside from this pretty much nothing."

-"What?! How did you even survive this class?!" Matthew was in really horrified and impressed at the same time.

-"That's exactly why I hate French and why I got four on my test." Gilbert gave a smug smirk. "Also that's exactly how I got you." He added looking at the Canadian with suddenly gentle half-lidded eyes. At this gesture Matthew blushed furiously and snatched a big pile of different papers, using them as an excuse to hide his face from Gilbert. They got to work. But neither of them could concentrate on anything.

Gilbert's thoughts were: "Ha! I got him all flustered! I'm so awesome!", "He's so cute when he blushes, I like that guy", "His hair is nice", "I still wonder what he looks like without glasses" and "What's for dinner?" and those thoughts morphed one into each other, leaving absolutely no space for any French nonsense Matthew tried to teach him.

Matthew wasn't any degree of naïve. People considered him as such because he was shy, but his older brother gave him "the talk" already two years ago, and he knew much more from his own different sources. That's why the Canadian's train of thought went something like this: "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I have the most handsome and popular guy at school I like but like not as between friends but more, Gilbert Beilchmidt, lying. On. My. Freaking. BED! Okay, focus! I need to teach him at least the basics. I hope he doesn't see me blush because I probably look like a tomato. Oh god! That look he gave me I think he might…no! FOCUS! Where was I? Oh, right the basic verb conjugations. Jai peur, tu…Oh gosh he's so hot especially what's showing underneath the shirt…NO! Bad Matthew! Stop thinking about this!"

After two relaxing hours for Gilbert and two torturing hours for Matthew, the Canadian decided he had enough for one day. He shut the French textbook, the sound bringing Gilbert back from his daydreams. "I think it's enough for today. What did you learn?"

-"Umm…merci?"

Matthew sighed. "Good enough." he thought.

"Well, see you tomorrow Mattie." Gilbert announced and started pulling on his boots.

-"Excuse me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again my dear readers! I'm so glad you keep reading my fanfic, and I want to thank all my followers and favoriters (yeah, that's a word!), as well as all those who chose to comment!**

**This chapter takes place two weeks after the previous chapter. This time, in addition to other warnings (you can find them in the first chapter) there's a new one: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME OOC! So you've been warned. **

**Now to the reference game! The previous chapter's references were:**

**1. "They'll unscrew my head and drop wishing pennies down my throat"-this is a refeence to the awesome musical "starship", by a company of great talanted people named starkid!**

**2. "Awesomeness is never late, nor it is early, it arrives percisely when it means to"- a reference to Gandalf from Lord of The Rings! **

**This chapter's clue: Has to do with Disney. Good luck!**

_Two Weeks Later_

"You're not studying!" A very pissed Canadian yelled furiously.

-"Huh?" Gilbert was once again pulled to reality from his daydreaming and into his place at the desk. He stared confusedly at Matthew and cocked his head to the side. "You said something, Mattie?"

Matthew threw his hands up in frustration.

After two weeks of daily French sessions Matthew already felt much more confident around Gilbert. He became less awkward, let himself show more emotions and if Gilbert didn't comment too ambiguously he didn't even blush. Matthew already allowed himself to yell at Gilbert, because when he was angry or frustrated the Canadian tended to show it, something that was completely different from his usual shy behavior.

And boy, was he pissed now. He already noticed Gilbert wasn't paying much attention to his lessons, but Matthew let it slip. But he couldn't stand it anymore after two weeks. He wanted Gilbert to succeed. One would think Matthew had plenty of reasons why he wanted the albino to succeed:

Matthew would be praised by monsieur Bonnefoy and perhaps the teacher would pay him more attention

He wouldn't have to waste his precious time on someone like Gilbert

He wanted to feel good about himself and gather good karma

But in fact Matthew's main reason for tutoring Gilbert was that he really wanted his student to succeed because he really cared for Gilbert. His crush quickly developed into something more in two weeks, and he wanted the best for the albino. This included not failing French class.

"Okay…" Matthew closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "We're you even listening?"

-"Umm…you said something about the ridiculous amount of tenses in French?" The albino guessed lamely.

That was it.

"I told you about it two days ago! Two! Gilbert, are you even trying?!" Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs. Even the Canadian had a patience limit.

Gilbert never saw his cute friend so furious. "Gosh he's scary when he's really pissed." He thought and made everything he could not to show how frightened he actually was. "He-he, you know, Mattie, angry doesn't suit you." he chuckled nervously.

-"You didn't answer my question." came the cold reply.

-"Well…I try, but my attention is-"

-"Is as little as a bacteria?"

-"No, mainly focused on you." Gilbert smirked proudly. For his great disappointment Matthew indeed blushed, but he didn't soften. "Look, either you study and try harder instead of daydreaming, or I'm telling monsieur Bonnefoy that I failed and he should assign Yao instead of me." That actually scared Gilbert. The last thing he wanted was his treasured time with his blond love interest taken away from him. "Okay, okay, no need to get all flustered at me!" he answered quickly bringing out his hands in defense. "I'll try harder, I promise." Gilbert raised his hands in defeat "It's just that…" his eyes darted around hastily trying to find a good excuse for his bad studying. His eyes finally fell on the window. "It's just that I'm too awesome to study indoors!" he finally claimed.

-"This is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. But you know what? Fine." Matthew replied angrily before he closed his book with a crack, which made Gilbert flinch. "Hey, where are you going!?" he called out to the Canadian who packed his things abruptly.

-"Outside, where else?" Matthew answered with a huff, throwing on his coat. "If you said that it helps you so much" he rolled his eyes "you better pack your things and be ready in two minutes starting from now!" Gilbert didn't like the way Matthew became all bossy but he understood the smartest thing to do now would be to obey.

Precisely after two minutes Matthew turned around and marched out of the house ignoring the desperate yells of "Wait, Mattie!" that came from behind. The short walk to the grey street pavement calmed the Canadian down a bit and he let his temper cool down. He was still a little mad at Gilbert, so he just stopped walking instead of turning around. "What has gotten into you?" Gilbert asked as he jogged towards the Canadian, his backpack half-opened and his scarf's edge flying behind him.

Matthew raked his hand through his blond hair and sighed. "Look, Gilbert, perhaps I **was **a bit too harsh but it just drives me mad that you don't even try!" he said honestly and turned to look the albino in the eye. "You just spend every session daydreaming and I-"

Matthew silenced himself. He couldn't bring himself to tell Gilbert that he cared deeply for him. Who knows what the albino would think. Matthew couldn't recall Gilbert dated someone, but he wasn't one to risk.

Gilbert stood in his place dumbfounded. He did admit he wasn't trying too hard, but he never wanted to upset his friend so much. "Mattie, I-" he started to say but he closed his mouth quickly. "I never thought it was affecting you so much." Gilbert said after a few moments he spent finding the right words. "It's just that…with my attitude to studying, especially French, I just sit and can't concentrate at all. I just really don't understand this weird language."

-"But that's why I'm tutoring you! Will it kill you to give me a chance?" Matthew asked desperately. Gilbert wanted nothing more than just to hug him and tell his little Mattie everything will be okay, but he felt it wasn't the right place to do it. Instead he looked the Canadian straight in the eye and promised sincerely "I will try my best from now on. I give you my Awesomeness' word. So…can we start over again?" Gilbert held out his hand.

-"Gladly" the Canadian said festively and both boys shook hands. He already wanted to turn around and walk back to his house, but a strong hand caught his shoulder. "And where exactly you think you're going?" inquired Gilbert in a voice that sent chills through Matthew. "I, I mean, **we** are going home to study." he said hesitantly. Matthew certainly didn't expect to be dragged towards a parking lot by the albino in the next second. "Gilbert, what are you doing?!" he yelped, trying not to give away his blush. The albino turned towards him and grinned devilishly. "The fact we started over doesn't contradict my problem with studying in closed places because of an extreme level of awesomeness. Come on, we're going to the park." With these words Matthew was dragged to Gilbert's slick black motorbike.

"Gosh, he's so sexy…" he thought, but when he recognized the black monstrous vehicle his thoughts turned to a mini-panic attack. "What?! I can't ride this thing! I'm still not awesome enough, what Gilbert would think? I have to stop him." he decided.

Matthew jibed his shoes into the asphalt. The sudden stop of motion caused Gilbert to turn around. "Mattie?" he asked confusedly.

-"I refuse to ride your motorbike."

-"And how exactly did you think we'll go to the park in first place?" Gilbert lifted a brow.

-"By foot, obviously."

-"Oh. Meh, nonsense Mattie, let's ride this piece of awesomeness. It will be much faster and we will also have more time to study. After all, I promised I'll do my best."

-"No, we are going by foot. It will be much healthier and we can also practice some things on our way there."

-"Come on Mattie, don't be like that!"

-"No, we are going by foot, and this is it! I just know something will go wrong, I swear! Tutor knows best! Let's go now."

Gilbert rolled his eyes but left the motorbike, not before giving it an affectionate pat.

He turned towards Matthew who motioned towards the sidewalk and the two boys began their journey to the local park.

Matthew thanked his luck he succeeded to avoid the motorbike ride and then he asked "Now then, Gilbert, what have you learned from our sessions? You had to catch at least something, right?" Gilbert made a sour face "You don't have to put salt on my wounds, you know?"

-"Gilbert…"

-"Fine, fine!" Gilbert raised his hands as though he surrendered. "Hm…Let's see. I understood there is a ridiculous amount of tenses in French, that there are some kinds of verb-groups and that you pronounce about five letters out of ten written ones. Ooh! I also got the way you pronounce each letter and pair or trios of letters!"

-"Well you've certainly made progress compared to what you knew in our first session."

-"I know! That's why I'm so awesome!"

Matthew rolled his eyes with a smile. "We're here." he announced. The boys entered the magnificent park. It was late autumn, and the fall of leaves was at its strongest point. The whole pathway was littered in blotches of red, yellow and orange. It looked as if the whole path is on frozen fire. Leaves showered down on pedestrians as golden rain. Matthew and Gilbert walked on the path and both of them were occupied by their own thoughts, French completely forgotten. Their thoughts were quite similar, in fact. Both thought of how nice it is to be walking like this with each other, and each of them wished he could share this beautiful afternoon with his brother as well. The thought about the sibling brought a frown upon each face. "My brother is just always so busy!" both thought and sighed inwardly. "At least I have my crush here to keep me company".

They approached a bench and Gilbert plopped down. "Well, sit down, what are you waiting for?" he asked the Canadian and patted the bench near himself. Matthew blushed a little but nodded and sat down. "Haa…isn't it awesome to get out sometimes?" Gilbert asked.

-"Well, it is nice." Matthew had to agree. The slightly chilly air was relaxing and the sun that shone through the remaining leaves was blinding him pleasantly. Matthew shut his eyes, and so did Gilbert. They just sat there for a few minutes, listening to their surroundings until Gilbert decided to talk.

"I had a bird once, you know?" he suddenly said. Matthew opened his eyes and turned towards the other boy. "You did?" he asked, quite surprised. Gilbert didn't look like one to keep pets at all.

Gilbert nodded. "I did, its name was Gilbird. He was named after the awesome me, of course. But then bro got his dogs, and they always tried to eat my little bird. The poor guy was so scared all the time I had to set him free. I just went to a park with him, put him on the ground and told him we have to go our separate ways. I also told him I'll visit him, because that's how awesome I am. He chirped, and I took it as a sign of understanding. He sat there for a minute or two but then he hopped towards me, pecked me lightly and afterwards he flew off. Though I came to the park just as I promised, and I still come there from time to time, but I've seen Gilbird only once. He was building a nest with a girlfriend of his or something." Gilbert ended his story.

He turned towards Matthew, who watched him with interest, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry, I just, uh, thought that today is very similar to the day I parted from Gilbird." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No, no! It didn't bother me at all!" Matthew said quickly. "I think this is a very nice and interesting story. It's a little sad, huh?" he said with a little sad smile. Gilbert just sighed in response and plucked a leaf out of Matthew's hair. The Canadian blushed and yelled at himself inwardly to calm down already.

"A-anyways" Matthew returned to his duty as tutor "we have to study". Gilbert groaned loudly. "Oh come on! Can't we just sit here and talk? I've had enough French for today! We've been studying since four o'clock and it's about half past six!"

-"And who exactly showed a great motivation to study at the park?" Matthew inquired icily. "In any case, please try to conjugate the verb 'go' in French."

Gilbert groaned again, but obeyed. "Je vais, tu vas…" he started chanting, stumbling over the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers! Sorry for the slight delay of fe hours! Today's chapter is build as dialogues between Matthew and Gilbert. Enjoy!**

**Reference game: 4th chapter reference was: "I just know something will go wrong, I swear! Toutor knows best!" which is a reference to "mother knows best" from Disney's Tangled. Today's reference is easy to spot if you like a certain TV show. Good luck!**

"Hey, Gilbert, have you seen my textbook?"

-"Not at all, Mattie."

-"Gilbert…"

-"What?"

-"I came to know you well enough, you know. I don't believe you."

-"Well, in that case you have to find it."

-"Gilbert Beilchmidt…"

-"Yes, dear?"

-"C-could you at least give me a hint? Please?"

-"Hmm…I could, but I think I should get something in return. How about skipping reading for today?"

-"Please, Gilbert! You promised!"

-"Okay, okay, just kidding! How about a hug then?"

-"You…you r-really mean i-it?"

-"Of course I do. Are you feeling well, by the way? You look kinda red."

-"N-no! I'm fine!"

-"Whoa! I asked for hug and you already tackle me. You're funny Mattie."

-"Thanks."

-"Uh…for what?"

-"The compliment…"

-"Oh. You're welcome I guess. Never knew you should thank someone for a compliment."

-"That's how I was educated…Ahem! In any case, may I have my textbook back please?"

-"Here you go, Mattie."

"Mattie, I don't understand this. Can you help me, sul vous plee?"

-"It's s'il vous plaît, Gilbert. But great job! I'm very proud of you! You used a French word and it was in the right context! Of course I'll help you, what is it?"

-"I don't understand what you gave me to read. Like, at all."

-"O-oh! My bad, I gave you the wrong book. It's just that they look very similar. Here, this is the right one."

-"Not that I became happier... What this long very un-awesome looking text was about in any case?"

-"It is a book about the French-Prussian war of 1870."

-"Really?! I studied the subject once! Prussia totally beat France's ass back then! They even crowned their first emperor, Wilhelm the first, in Versailles!"

-"Wow! You sure know a lot about this war."

-"Of course I do. Since the awesome me declared myself as Prussian, and not German, I have to know the history of my country."

-"M-maybe you can teach me?"

-"About the war?"

-"About Prussia."

-"Of course, why not! I'll tell you everything in the most awesome way possible!"

-"Say, Gilbert…why did you declare yourself as Prussian?"

-"Because Prussia was the most awesome empire EVER. Well, it wasn't exactly an empire, but it kind of ruled all of the German empire. Besides, I don't want to be like my brother. He so annoying, especially in the morning."

-"Hm, I barely see my brother. He's always with his friends causing mischief. Your brother looks scary sometimes. Oh my god! Sorry! It just kind of slipped, I shouldn't have said that."

-"Nah, it's fine. He really is scary sometimes. Especially when spring comes and he decides it's time for spring cleaning. God, it's awful."

-"I usually do spring cleaning…"

-"Yes, but you don't yell at, I don't know, your bear that you just got all the dust off from the stereo or something, so he mustn't touch it. I bet that** you** don't arrange all the shampoos and soaps and such in the bathroom by their freaking height!"

-"Well, maybe you're right."

-"I'm always right."

-"Then please translate this sentence."

-"Easy. It says Paula went to the market to buy bread."

-"She actually went to buy eggs, but close enough. Though I still don't understand how you could mistake 'oeufs' for 'pain'". Nonetheless, great job, Gilbert! You made an enormous progress!"

"You know there's a test in two weeks, right?"

-"What?! That French fry announced one?!"

-"He-he, I've heard Frenchie, Frog and other names, but I'm hearing French fry for the first time."

-"I'm glad it amuses a least someone. When did he tell the class about the test?!"

-"He did so today."

-"Really? I probably didn't pay attention. I think I was too caught up in the thought about our upcoming **session**."

-"G-Gilbert! D-Don't give me this s-smirk! Stop making such ambiguous comments!"

-"Ooo…someone's a pervert… Tch, perveti."

-"W-What? I'm not! And when exactly did you learn the French word for pervert?"

-"It seems when you have nothing to do and you're grounded by your teacher and your own little brother the best thing to do is to look through a dictionary."

-"You really did that?"

-"Well, I'm not the best student, but it doesn't mean I'm absolutely hopeless."

-"I didn't say you're hopeless. I believe in you."

-"You do? Huh, well that's nice."

-"I honestly believe in you. Just look at the great progress we made together! You're already halfway to the average level of the class! The only think you're quite behind with compared to the other aspects is grammar, but grammar is the toughest part in French, so you don't need to worry."

-"Once again my awesomeness is proved!"

-"Stop being so cocky. Now, would you like a coffee? I feel like we're going to study until ten o'clock."

-"What?! Oh no, we don't. We go and relax nicely somewhere instead of studying for three more hours."

-"Well…how about an hour and a half then?"

-"Ugh, fine. I gave you my Awesomeness' word after all. But I want pancakes for dinner as a reward for my hard work!"

-"I didn't know you like them so much."

-"Of course I do, they are divine! And if you add maple syrup on top of them it is just pure edible awesomeness!"

-"O-Okay then. I'll make pancakes. But you'll only get them when you're done studying. I remember way too well what happened last time I let you stay near me at the kitchen when I made pancakes. I turn away for a second and the fresh pancake is already gone from the plate!"

-"They were delicious, Mattie. You know, I like your cooking."

-"Oh, t-thanks I guess."

-"You're welcome. And try not spill anything over yourself. I can't afford edible awesomeness to be wasted."

-"Gilbert! What are you exactly i-implying?!"

"You know what?"

-"What?"

-"This is unfair that only you have a nickname."

-"I find this situation entirely comfortable, you know."

-"But Mattie! When you call me Gilbert all the time it makes me feel all formal and shit, and it's just un-awesome!"

-"O-Okay, so what do you want from me?"

-"How about you call me Gil?"

-"I could try…"

-"Awesome!"

-"Now, Gil, please translate these five sentences."

-"…I take the awesome I said back."

"Hey Mattie! Oh my god what happened to your face?!"

-"It's nothing; just the boy from Cuba mistook me for Alfred again, so he beat me up."

-"That little sh-"

-"Wait! Don't get angry! He apologized! He even brought a giant tank of ice cream as an apology gift."

-"But still! How people confuse you and your brother? You don't even look alike!"

-"I don't know. Perhaps it is our glasses."

-"Those guys…"

-"Why do you care?"

-"Huh?"

-"Why do you care so much for me? You shouldn't get angry at people just because they mistook me for someone…"

-"But you're my… my friend, Mattie! I can't just let you wander and be beaten up by stupid and probably blind people!"

-"It's fine, I assure you I'm already used to it."

-"What?!"

-"I-It is not the first time, and definitely not the last. Come on, n-no need to dwell on that."

-"So you're telling me you're being beaten up on regular basis?!"

-"Well…yes, kind of. But-"

-"Mattie! What the hell?! You should tell someone, no, don't tell me it is okay because it's just isn't! You don't deserve any of this, do you understand? So stop being so submissive and don't let people do whatever they want to you. You know what? Screw it, I'll protect you!"

-"W-what?"

-"You heard me!"

-"Come on, they usually apologize. Besides, sometimes it is my brother; he just gets carried away by our games, so he loses control sometimes."

-"I don't care! I won't let my friend being hurt like that!"

-"O-okay, but I'm not that…awesome to share your company. Besides, your fangirls will kill me!"

-"You're a moron. You are even more awesome than some of my best friends, so stop thinking about it. You can join me anytime you want. But if you don't want to shine too much with the group that's fine by me. And none of my fangirls has enough courage to come up and talk to me, a thing I'm very glad about, so forget about them. In any case, the moment something happens you come to me, deal?"

-"You really don't have to…"

-"Mattie, I insist. Deal or not deal?"

-"Deal."

-"France est situé en bord de mer"

-"France is…I'm sorry Mattie, I can't do it anymore."

-"But the test- wait…what happened?"

-"It's nothing, I'm just tired."

-"Gil, I see something happened. Please tell me?"

-"It is just a minor fight with my brother, happens all the time."

-"But it gets you very upset, right?"

-"Well…"

-"You know what? Close the textbook. We're going to eat ice-cream!"

-"Yes! Really?"

-"Yes. Studying can wait. We both could use a walk."

-"Are you sure you won't get sick from the ice cream? After all, winter is coming."

-"Please, Gil, I'm Canadian! Come on, let's go!"

-"Never saw you this enthusiastic before."

-"Everything can wait for later."

-"My fight too, huh?"

-"W-Well, kind of…"

-"Heh. Thank you, Mattie."

"Hello?"

-"Hi Gil, it's me. I wondered if you're okay."

-"Oh, hey Mattie. I, ahem, caught a cold."

-"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

-"What does it have to do with you?"

-"W-Well I was the one who brought you out for ice cream. I should've known better."

-"Nah, it's fine. I had a great time that day."

-"I'm glad to know. Does someone take care of you?"

-"Yeah, my brother does. Though I would prefer if he didn't even bother. I got a headache just from listening to him rant about how irresponsible I am."

-"O-oh, um, that's not nice I guess."

-"It's completely un-awesome urgm-ughm, sorry."

-"You sound pretty bad. Can I…can I come over?"

-"Of course you can! My brother isn't here, just so you know. Try not to catch the cold from me."

-"Do you want me to bring anything?"

-"Just don't bring any French. I hate it and I can't do it today at all."

-"Of course not! Well, I'll be on my way now."

-"Wait, Mattie!"

-"Yes?"

-"Bring pancakes."

"Hey Mattie!"

-"Hey Gil, nice to see you again."

-"Huh? Everything is ready? How do you always have this awesome timing?!"

-"Actually it's quite easy. I hear your motorbike approaching every time, and I know I have about a minute until you knock on the door."

-"Never thought of that."

-"I think it is really awesome that something can actually announce that you're here."

-"Of course it is awesome. I've already told you before this thing is a black block of awesomeness, right? Hah… good to know that everybody knows that I'm here. Gilbert Beilchmidt is here, bitches!"

-"P-Please, not so loud!"

-"You're just not used to it. You totally gotta stomp your way somewhere someday and announce loudly you're here and ready to party!"

-"I could never do it."

-"You're just too shy. You should try it sometimes. Though when I think about it people dismiss you easily, don't they?"

-"They do. Can we start studying?"

-"Yeah, sorry. It was probably a touchy subject."

-"No, no, it's fine. At least someone finally noticed this problem of mine."

-"Wait, you're telling me I'm actually the first to notice?"

-"Yes, and you're also the first one that remembers my name and never asks me who I am again."

-"What?! How could they? You're an awesome guy, why they don't notice you?"

-"How should I know?"

-"Even your brother?"

-"What? Oh, yes. But he barely even visits me. We don't even live together as family, what else could you expect from him in this case? G-Gil? Why are you hugging me?"

-"I'm sorry, Mattie."

-"Oh, you don't have to. It's not your fault. Living in the shadows has its own advantages somehow."

-"I will never forget you, Mattie."

-"Thanks, Gil."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good afternoon, dear readers, I'm sorry for the slight delay and for the shotance of these chapter! Also,remember the one who gave me the idea for this fanfic? Well, here's a message from her:**

**Hello minna saaaaaan! I am the one who told My uke here to write the idea in my head! Without her all of my ideas wouldn't have come to life like that, because I am not good at writing myself. (Actually I have an accout at to respond fanfics I really like and to meet new people that like the shippings that I ship, and a DeviantArt account with tha same name. my name is yui124 if you'd like :D)  
Anyways- be grateful to her because a talent like her's is rare! Andand.. I hope you injoy this fanfic so far \\\\\**

**Love you all! yui124 ^^**

**Hehe, she likes embarrasing me. In any case, the references! Last chapter's reference was from Game of Thrones! "Winter is coming" says the sigil of the Starks. This chapter's reference has to do with knights! Enjoy!**

Gilbert held the paper in his hands and couldn't believe his eyes. This was the best mark he ever got in French. The albino really wanted to jump up and down and dance, but he was still in class, so he couldn't. It was kind enough of Francis he didn't assign Gilbert todetention for his happy yell "YES! Take that you ass of a language!".

"Gilbert, Matthew, stay behind after class." Francis told the two boys. When everybody left, Gilbert sat down with a giant, ear-to-ear and impossibly smug smirk. Unlike him, Matthew was fidgeting with his fingers and he preferred to stare at the floor than look atthe teacher or Gilbert.

"Well, Félicitations, mon cheris!" Francis said cheerfully as he clapped his hands. "Hey, the things he said now, what it means?" Gilbert muttered into Matthew's ear.

-"He congratulated us." Matthew whispered back.

"Mr. Beilchmidt, you made an enormous progress! Great job! I'm very proud of you, as well as you, Mr. Williams! I didn't make a mistake by choosing you to be Mr. Beilchmidt's tutor. And yet, I would like you to continue tutoring him a little, because his grade is still not high enough."

Gilbert tore his eyes away from the test only to shout into his teacher's face "What are you talking about man?! This grade is higher than all the others put together! HA! I'm so awesome for making it through with such an excellent grade!" and with these words Gilbert burst into boisterous laughter. Francis held a hand to his ear and made a grimace.

"Please, Mr. Beilchmidt, could you not be so loud?" he asked in anguished tone. He then continued. "I know that you are probably very happy for yourself, but I regret to inform you that 68 is still lower than the class average mark." Gilbert's grin didn't falter. "I don't care about the class" he dismissed the teacher's comment. Francis sighed. "Please understand: you need to pass the class' average mark to being stop tutored."

-"Nonsense! Mattie and I have great time together! I don't mind if he stays being my tutor." Gilbert stated as he rotated the paper in his hands, examining it from all angles. Francis smiled inwardly and thought of the reaction the Brit will have when he will report to him Gilbert's words, especially the nickname 'Mattie'. Arthur will call him a liar no doubt. Silly, silly Brit, from the moment he started the entire tutoring thing Francis already knew he already had won the bet.

The teacher suddenly remembered the two students in front of him and said with a light smile "Well, that's nice to hear. What do you say, Mr. Williams? Huh? Where did he go?"

-"I'm right here, Monsieur Bonnefoy. I fully agree with Gilbert." The Canadian blushed lightly.

-"Oh, oui, oui, you're here. My bad."

Gilbert's blood started to boil from that little dialogue. So what Matthew mentioned was true. People really failed to notice him even if he was right in front of their nose. He cleared his throat "Monsieur Bonnefoy" he said loudly "I noticed that many times you overlook Mattie as if he was nothing. You apologize every time, and yet do this all over again each time. Seriously, what goes through your head?" Francis frowned at these words. "Mr. Beilchmidt, you better watch what you say. This is not my fault Mr. Williams is very quiet and is hard to notice." Gilbert let out a huff "Too hard to notice? Well maybe if you cared to make a tiny effort perhaps you'll actually see him."

-"Mr. Beilchmidt, this is my last warning." Gilbert couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped out of his chair angrily shouting "He's one of your best students and you barely see him?! Come on! This doesn't make any sense!" Francis rubbed the bridge of his nose and said barely containing his own emotion "That's it, Mr. Beilchmidt. Detention."

-"So this is your gallant way to chicken out of an argument when you know I'm right?" Gilbert hissed as he clenched the table until his knuckles turned white. Wine red eyes met crystal sea blue, and the student and teacher started a staring competition.

Matthew watched the argument unfold with fluttering in his heart. "He cares about me." he thought and couldn't believe his eyes. Finally there's someone who doesn't dismiss him, and risks his time for his sake.

Francis lost under the intense red gaze. He cleared his throat and to cover his defeat he told Gilbert to get out of his sight and go to detention already. Gilbert stomped out belligerently, and Matthew followed him quickly. "At least I have something to tell Arthur about" the teacher thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the corridor Matthew tried to pick up Gilbert's pace desperately. Finally his not-that-good physical abilities got him down and he yelled "Gilbert, wait!" The albino turned around to him immediately. His intimidating look softened drastically when he saw his little friend trying to catch his breath. He walked over quickly and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. The action sent a jolt through both of them. "Sorry Mattie, are you okay? Frenchie just really pissed me off." At the nickname of the teacher Gilbert's hand clenched and made Matthew whimper. "Sorry!" the albino apologized quickly and let go of the Canadian's shoulder with slight regret. "Why did you do that for me?" Matthew got straight down to business. Gilbert blinked and watched his little crush, who was all red and panting from chasing him. "I-I'm not worthy of you. Why do you always do everything to protect me?" Matthew asked with pleading in his violet eyes. "Why someone I could never have treats me like this?" he thought.

"Because I love you." Gilbert wanted to say. But he couldn't. No, not yet. "You're my friend Mattie, not my best, but the most awesome of them all." the albino finally said. He couldn't deny Matthew wasn't Antonio, but the Spaniard's and the Canadian's roles in his life were just too different to compare.

Matthew's heart was lifted up and thrown down at he same time. He was happy to know that Gilbert thought of him as awesome, even though he himself didn't think so. But he wanted to be more than friends. "Such a shame…" he thought sadly. "Thank you, Gil. It's the first time someone ever stood up for me. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." He uttered quietly and walked away, holding his head low.

After the Canadian got out of his sight Gilbert clenched his teeth. His hands balled up into a fist and he punched a nearby wall with all of his might. "Dammit! I'm the god of awesomeness, I'm awesomeness myself, I can do whatever the hell I want! Why can't I just tell him I love him already!?" the thought raced furiously in his mind. "I can't avoid him; he still has to tutor me. And even if I had the opportunity awesomeness doesn't retreat like some French fry." Gilbert sighed "Detention, here I come" he said to no one in particular and walked to the other direction of Matthew's.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello dear readers, and happy Valentine's day! I wish you all will find love in your life, and if not now, then at some point. In any case, welcome to the seventh chapter!**

**A freindly reminder: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE! LOTS OF IT! **

**The reference section: The previous reference was to Monthy Python's great great great movie "Monthy Python and The Holy Grail". As it is said: "brave Sir Robin turned around and gallantly he chickened out." Today's reference has to do with plays. Good luck!**

"Gilbert…"

The albino didn't even bother to look up from his place on the floor, where he was trying to decide which one of the two pictures he got with Matthew looked better. "Oh, hi bro. The dirty clothes are in the hamper, no need to pester me."

-"No, bruder. This time it's something serious."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked up "Okay, what is it **now**?" He regretted the words he said immediately. His brother's face was dark, eyes filled with anger and his frame was shaking in barely controllable rage. Ludwig's whole being spoke very slow and very painful death.

"Shit, what do I do now?" Gilbert's mind raced in panic. This level of serious fights that occurred between him and Ludwig was low, and yet if a fight like this started it was going to last long. When something happened and Ludwig's temper was seriously shaken he became a volcano. He exploded and basically ruined everything that stood in his path. Even though Gilbert was the older brother he felt so ridiculously small when Ludwig had his outbursts.

"Bruder…remember when I asked you to get groceries?" Ludwig started talking quietly. "Uh…of course, it was today, after all." Gilbert answered nervously. He knew that quiet voice was a bad sign. Previous fights taught him that when his brother was mad he lowered down his voice more and more until his control broke down. "You did well that you didn't forget anything on the list." Ludwig continued and his eyes turned into narrow slits.

-"Really? Ha-ha, well, I'm not that useless as you think I am after all!" Gilbert tried to lower the tension by laughing. Apparently, it didn't work. His brother clenched his teeth "There's only one problem, Gilbert. All the groceries you bought are from different companies that I'm used to."

-"So?" the albino asked perplexedly. That was the last straw.

"BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T COOK ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!" Ludwig screamed at his brother.

-"W-what? But why?" the poor albino couldn't understand what got his brother so mad. Ludwig looked down at the albino on the floor from his great height as if his brother was a madman. "The food is from different companies!"

-"So? I still fail to see your argument."

-"I can't cook with it!"

Gilbert finally understood. "Brother, can you **please **stop with this OCD behavior of yours?" he sighed.

-"I don't have OCD."

The albino rolled his eyes and got up, because the big height difference started to annoy him. It didn't really help when he stood up, because Ludwig was taller than him, and this two centimeter gap really annoyed Gilbert. He put his hands on Ludwig's shoulders, but the blond immediately pushed them off. "Ludwig, milk will stay milk, and flour will stay flour, right?" Gilbert asked patiently, hoping that it will help him to avoid the argument. "Ja, I do admit that it tastes the same, and sometimes it is even better." Ludwig said.

-"See?"

-"But I can't cook with it!"

Gilbert's patience never lasted too long, and Ludwig already used up everything. Gilbert clenched his hands into fists and started shaking from anger too. "Ludwig, stop being so picky, and just cook."

-"I can't."

The albino threw up his hands in frustration "Oh my god! What the fuck is wrong with you?! What does it matter from what company is the food?! You yourself admitted it tastes better! If you claim you have no OCD go and cook!"

-"Don't you understand you dummkopf of a bruder?! Different companies! Different! I can't cook if I see I'm opening a yellow package vhen it is supposed to be red! I don't have OCD, I just can't, okay?!" Ludwig turned away from his brother and started pacing around. "Vhat are ve going to eat now? I can't go and buy anything at this hour, besides, it is ridiculous to go and buy everything anew!" he muttered to himself.

Gilbert exhaled with relief. He was glad this turned out to be a little fight even though all the symptoms of a big fight were here. "I can cook if you're so picky and unable to do it." he teased lightly.

Ludwig turned to him, horror in his eyes. "Nein, bruder. You vill enter my kitchen only over my dead body." Those words and the look Ludwig gave him were already too much. "And why is that?" Gilbert asked, already getting angry again.

-"Because you'll only make a huge mess, and who vill have to clean it? I, of course. And vhatever you cook it von't be edible because you have never cooked before."

It was Gilbert's turn to clench his teeth. "Why do you always think I'm so useless?!" he yelled at his brother.

-"Vell, because you are most of the time."

-"But why?! I always try my best!"

-"No, you don't. Vhy do you never help me clean the dishes after meals?"

-"You yourself told me not to enter the kitchen so I won't break anything!"

-"See?"

-"But you never even let me try!"

-"Bruder, I know you since you vere born, I just know you'll make a mess. Like vith the magazines on the coffee table."

-"Ugh! Just because the magazine I read wasn't lying at the same angle as the others?"

-"Ja, exactly."

Gilbert just couldn't stand it anymore. He finally understood that he won't get this easy out of this fight. "God damn it, will you stop already this OCD of yours?! Go see a doctor! Really, it's not only annoying, it's simply unbearable! Since the day you were born I started fading away at your shitty 'perfection'! Everybody always went like 'oooh, Ludwig is always so perfectly clean and so much better than Gilbert!' Why do you always try to throw me down?! I try, I really do, but you never appreciate it! Never! All the things I did for you, you never even bothered to thank me! Am I not a reasonable living being anymore? Every fucking day I go to school and everybody thinks I'm a failure! Then I come home, where one finds comfort and assurance, and the only thing I get is yelling because I moved a goddamned shoe! You always have prejudices about me and you never give me a chance to prove myself!" Gilbert screamed at his brother, his hands curled into fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

Ludwig didn't let Gilbert's tirade go unnoticed. His whole frame shook from rage and his face became red with emotion as he yelled back "Prove yourself? I sent you to buy food today, haven't I? You failed, failed in the most miserable pathetic vay! I have fucking nothing to thank you for, you haven't done anything vorthy of my thanks! How dare you to say something like this to me?! Gilbert Beilchmidt, you just bit the hand that feeds you! Who the hell you think you are to yell at me?! You should be crawling on your hands and knees thanking me for the food and shelter I provide you, you ungrateful schwein! You are a most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality!"

-"It's not your fucking house! We are family, Ludwig, family! Do you even know what that word means?! We both got this house, and we both take care of it! Why the fuck you're calling me a liar and a coward? Because I'm afraid of falling apart from your constant pestering and that's why I lie to you where I go when I go out?! Then yes, I am afraid of it! Why I am always not good enough for you? Oh, I know why, because you're a psycho! You have OCD, all the symptoms but you won't fucking understand! You never understand anything! You always crush everybody in your way, only to fulfill your stupid OCD cravings! Have you ever thought of something else than your obsessions, you egoistic bastard?!"

-"Bastard?! If someone here is a bastard then it's you, Gilbert! Just look at yourself: vhite hair, reddish eyes and a never ending stock of arrogance and laziness! I support this family, and I know very vell vhat this is unlike you! Who never stays at home? Who never writes letters to our vater? You do! And how many times I should say it you asshole?! I do not have OCD, I'm perfectly fine and reasonable!"

Tears appeared in Gilbert's eyes "I never write to dad because he doesn't want to see or hear of me! He decided that I failed him greatly when I crumbled down into depression, do you remember this? And you know who made me fall into it? You did! You always kill me from inside, and you know! You fucking know! I HATE YOU!" And with these words Gilbert ran out of the house without looking back. He jumped onto his motorcycle and drove off furiously as he always did when he was upset. He knew that this was dangerous, because his sight was blurred with tears, but he seriously didn't give a damn. He didn't know how, but when he recovered a little from his anguish he found himself standing in front of Matthew's house. He broke into tears all over again and ran to the door, almost crashing into it. The albino pounded his fists on the door as though he wanted to break down both the door and his hands, and when the door finally opened he fell onto the worried Canadian and let his tears and pain sweep him away.

*** translations: ja-yes, nein-no, vater-father, schwine-pig. **

**See you next Friday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Guess what? I forgot I wanted to include a mini-chapter! I wanted it to be chapter 6.5, but I completley forgot! Now I don't want to add chapters in the middle, so I'll have to wait for 3 more weeks! Oh well, one should pay for his/her mistakes and learn from them.**

**Now then, the previous chapter reference was from "All's Well That Ends Well" by William Shakespeare, in the sentence "a most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality". Because, yeah, Ludwig speaks Shakesperean English, why not? This chapter's reference comes from a quite depressing and angsty book, and it's petty easy. Good luck!**

When the furious banging sounded on Matthew's door he felt fairly annoyed about it. "Who the maple would come here at this hour? Seriously, some people clearly lost their good manners." he though to himself as he went to the door, a frown on his face. On his way there his thoughts changed their track and he thought that maybe something bad happened, and someone desperately needs his help. He then rushed to the door quickly and opened it widely.

The next moment a heavy sobbing mass fell into his hands, and Matthew barely kept his balance. After the first shock was over he looked more closely at the form that was crying into his red hoodie. Matthew could identify this white hair anywhere. "Gilbert!" he gasped "What happened?" he asked worriedly. Gilbert didn't give him an answer. The albino just cried and shook his head frantically from side to side.

"Let's get you inside" the Canadian muttered as he dragged Gilbert inside. "Gosh, he's heavy. What I'll do if we ever go to a bar together and he'll pass out?" he asked himself. "Wait, we are not a couple, unfortunately, so stop thinking such stupid thoughts!" Matthew scolded himself.

He and Gilbert crashed onto the couch, Matthew huffing from exhaustion and Gilbert still clinging to Matthew for his dear life. The blond decided that for now the best thing to do will be to just wait until his friend could talk again. For now he settled on stroking gently the white hair and whispering some comforting unconnected nonsense to him. He couldn't help but blush at the way Gilbert tugged at his clothes and breathed into his neck.

They stayed in their uncomfortable positions on the couch until Gilbert's sobs started to cease. Now, instead of loud crying, choking and almost-screaming Gilbert just sobbed quietly, hiccupped and sniffled from time to time. Matthew carefully changed the way they were sitting and waited for another few minutes until just Gilbert's ragged breathing remained on his neck.

When Matthew tried to pry away Gilbert's face that was tucked fully into his neck the albino just shook his head again in protest. "Gil, please, look at me." Matthew asked softly. He gingerly took Gilbert's face into his hands and changed his angle so he could look into those tearful wine-red eyes. Gilbert just sniffled again and made a move to wipe his eyes and nose. We wiped his face again and stood up, staring at the floor. "Sorry" he stuttered, breathing heavily. "I shouldn't have barged in like this." the albino muttered and went quickly to the door. Matthew immediately bolted to it and stood in front of it, blocking Gilbert's way. "Gil, it's okay. Everybody cries once in a while." he said softly. The albino shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to look aside. "Come, please." Matthew took his friend by the hand carefully and tugged him back to the couch. Gilbert threw himself at it heavily, and sat, his head hung down. "I'll make tea, please don't go anywhere." Matthew offered and went to the kitchen quickly. He begged whatever force that kept the earth moving that Gilbert will stay.

After a few minutes the tea was ready, and Matthew joined his friend on the couch, putting down carefully the steaming mugs onto the coffee table. He also brought a big package of tissues with him. Matthew waited patiently until Gilbert wiped his eyes and blew his nose, then nudged one of the mugs towards the albino. "It's a soothing tea. Lemon and honey" he said. Gilbert sniffled again and accepted the mug.

When Gilbert looked more-or-less composed Matthew decided to ask carefully "do you want to talk about it?" and Gilbert nodded slowly. "I-" he started, and then shut his mouth at once. "Please, take your time" said Matthew kindly.

Gilbert nodded again. "I fought with my brother. Again." he said quietly. Matthew's look encouraged him to continue. "It was quite nasty. You see, I accidentally bought all the groceries from companies he's not used to, and he said he can't cook with them. I'm pretty sure he has OCD, my brother, but he won't admit it and won't try to do something about it." he clutched his mug closer to him. "And-" he choked as tears started pooling in his eyes again. "And we started yelling at each other, first about groceries, then about what kind of a family we are." He chuckled raggedly and humorlessly "it didn't end well." Gilbert took another tissue and blew his nose again. "I don't know how we didn't start to exchange blows this time" he sighed "instead of it we just screamed at each other and I poured out everything I thought of him and how he invaded and ruined my life being Mr. Perfect." Gilbert started crying a little again. "And gosh, I love him, but I can't help but hate my brother sometimes!" the albino hung his head down again. "Maybe he's right" he said in a little voice "maybe I'm truly useless and worthless."

Matthew's heart ached. He knew what it's like to feel the same way; he had enough brother issues in his life as well. He suddenly understood why Gilbert always tried to make himself noticeable: because he didn't want to fade away. Aside from that, Gilbert's whole attitude showed that he doesn't care if he's perfect or not.

"You know, Gil, I know how you feel." Matthew said. He averted his eyes when Gilbert turned to look at him unbelievingly. "It is true that unlike you I'm the younger brother, but because of Alfred no one noticed me no matter how hard I tried. At morning I came up to people to greet them with a "good morning", but they didn't notice me as if I were transparent. It was really awful. But step after step I found out that I don't always have to be in the spotlight to lead a good life, and that being a wallflower has its own perks. It took me a lot of time, but I got used to it, and now I'm here." the Canadian smiled weakly. "Gilbert" he turned to the albino "You're special, and no one can ever compare to you or replace you. And-" he shuffled with his feet a little "I need you." he said as he looked Gilbert in the eye.

To say that Gilbert was astonished would be saying nothing. "Mattie, I-I never knew you had these kind of big problems." he whispered. He reached out and traced Matthew's cheek and jaw carefully, but suddenly he jerked his hand away. "Sorry, I don't know what has come over me." the albino apologized and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Even though Matthew knew he was totally blushing he brushed it off with a shaky laugh.

"How about you stay over tonight? I don't think you really want to return to your house today." he asked. Gilbert's eyes darkened when Matthew mentioned his house, but he nodded. "Thank you, Mattie" he said gratefully "I don't know what I would have done without you." he sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch.

~about an hour and a half later~

"I think we should go to sleep" Matthew giggled when Gilbert caught another potato chip the Canadian threw at him with his mouth. "Yeah, I guess you're probably right. We have school tomorrow and shit." the Prussian sighed.

-"Gilbert!" Matthew looked at him, horrified.

-"What? You know school is shit!"

-"Gilbert…" Matthew looked at Gilbert with reproach.

-"Okay, okay!" Gilbert lifted his hands in the air "fine, school can be pretty good from time to time."

Matthew stood off the bed where he and Gilbert had a mini junk-food feast. Usually he wouldn't allow eating on his bed, but tonight was a special occasion, and he was glad he was able to cheer Gilbert up. "Well" he said stretching "I think I'll go preparing the couch for myself." He didn't expect to be pulled back onto the bed the next moment. "G-Gil?" he asked, stuttering a little. "Come now, Mattie, I'm really comfortable here with you, besides, the bed is big enough for both of us, so why waste time and energy on something different?" the albino asked playfully. "But Giiilll~" Matthew whined playfully as well, trying to get away from those large warm hands that encircled him and made him feel a little hot and bothered. "Oh no, it is your bed after all, I insist." Gilbert chuckled into Matthew's neck. The Canadian shivered. Suddenly it struck him: Gilbert wasn't being playful. Gilbert was actually scared, and he wanted someone to be there for him. "Fine." Matthew whispered sheepishly. He lied in Gilbert's arms for a few moments, but then started squirming against them again. "Mattie?" Gilbert's voice sounded confused and a little drowsy. "At least let me to turn off the light!" Matthew told him.

-"Oh." The hands released him. Matthew made quick work of switching the light off and returning to the welcome warm body on his bed. He settled quickly back again into Gilbert's form. Even though he was embarrassed he slept in his crush's arms, he was too tired and happy to care. Within a few moments everybody was asleep in the Williams household.

**Woo-hoo! All's well that ends well! See you next Friday! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: W-Wahhhhhhh! I'm so sorry for not uploading in time! I swear I remembered, and then I forgot completley accidentally! I promise it will never happen again! Well, at least you guys got this week's chapter, right? *hides shamefully* I guess you are not interested in my excuses, so let's get down to business!**

**The Reference Corner: Okay, so last chapter's reference came from the book/film "the perks of being a wallflower". That's why Matthew says "being a wallflower was its own perks".**

**This chapter's reference is also easy to spot, and I already quoted this character in this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

Matthew awoke to the sunlight rays hitting his eyelids. He moaned and tried to turn over to continue his glorious sleep. "The bed is unusually warm today" he thought still half-asleep. But while turning around he was blocked by a big, warm and moving mass, so he opened his eyes quickly. Even before his sight has focused he remembered that Gilbert slept with him in the same bed, but he wasn't prepared that the first thing he'll see in the morning will be the Prussian's well defined chest.

Matthew's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and he tried to bolt away as quickly as possible. He soon discovered that he couldn't, not only because the other's arms were wrapped around his middle, but also because his own hands hugged the albino's neck.

"Going anywhere?" an amused voice sounded from where Matthew assumed Gilbert's face was located. He slowly lifted his gaze and the sight he found there made him let out a squeak. The albino was smiling down at him, his lips spreading just a little less than his usual smiles. It wasn't a hungry smile or anything, just an unusually genuine nice, one would even say affectionate gesture. Gilbert's red eyes were half-lidded, and the way he looked was gentle, warm and just a little bit of sleepy.

Matthew shook his head frantically from side to side, answering Gilbert's question. For a moment he was sure that his mind-train will ride off a cliff. He just hoped that the Prussian won't feel how fast his heart was beating.

"You look quite red, Mattie. And my awesome advice to you: close your mouth or a fly will enter it." Gilbert chuckled at his little friend, already back to his usual cocky self. The albino was really tempted to catch the Canadian's chin and close his mouth tenderly, but he knew that he was already overstepping the boundaries too much. Even though the blond blushed, the albino still wasn't sure if it was because his friend answered his feelings, or he was just embarrassed from their close proximity. "G-Good m-m-morning" the Canadian stuttered, with all the shock still remembering his manners. Gilbert didn't' take long with the answer. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean it is a good morning whether I like it or not? Or that you feel good this morning or it is a morning to be good on?" he asked, sounding all smart, and the only thing that betrayed him was his smirk. Matthew was at a loss of words. Who knew Gilbert, the guy he thought would be as plain as Holland, was actually that witty? But once again, Matthew remembered that Gilbert is in fact very intelligent and smart, he just prefers not to work hard. "Ha! I'm just messing with you, Mattie!" Gilbert laughed and ruffled Matthew's hair, which made the blond's heart leap.

Gilbert stretched his hands upwards while yawning and got out of bed, leaving the Canadian to stare at his back. "Well, I guess we better eat breakfast." Gilbert said at last. When he turned around he met the sight of Matthew, who was particularly drooling over Gilbert's body, but hid it well enough for the Prussian not to see. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Matthew answered, eyes still glued to the beauty that was Gilbert's upper body.

Matthew just couldn't take his eyes off Gilbert, and that's why he almost fell out of bed instead of simply standing up from it. When he was finally able to tear away his eyes from the Prussian his gaze fell on the clock on the bedside table. "Maple it's 9:04!" he yelled, absolutely panicked and started running around frantically trying to find hastily all he needed to get ready. After two or three pointless circles around his room he was caught by Gilbert who muttered "calm down already" into his ear lazily. Matthew wasn't having any of it. He freed himself out of Gilbert's grasp and started running around again screaming about the terrors of being late to Mr. Braginsky's class. Only Gilbert's loud yell of "Mattie, there's no school today!" made him stop and look confusedly at the albino.

"Good, you finally stopped. God, you run fast when you want to. Actually, I remember seeing you running to school a few times, so I guess you're used to-"

-"Gilbert, you said there's no school today, why?"

-"I got a text from Elizaveta that the school's pipe system broke down, so the whole school is flooded. And as much as I know today is not April's Fool day. So, yeah" Gilbert grinned "it is now literally school and shit." Matthew groaned and threw everything he had in his hands on the bed. "You're not pranking me, right?" he asked suspiciously. Gilbert threw his cellphone to the Canadian. Matthew unlocked it and started reading the texts. All of Gilbert's friends, Elizaveta, Roderich and Antonio sent him a message that school is indeed canceled for today. He threw the phone back to Gilbert who caught it easily. "Well, I guess that means we have a day off." the shy Canadian said. "Let's get ready and go downstairs, I'll cook pancakes." he sighed. "Awesome! Pancakes! It's been forever since I last ate one!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly and went running and bouncing to the kitchen downstairs. "It's been only for a week or two since you last ate a pancake!" Matthew called amusedly at Gilbert's quickly disappearing back around the corner.

When the Canadian finally got to the kitchen after he dressed himself, groomed his hair and washed his face the first thing he took out was a can of meat, that he opened into Kumajirou's bowl. "Mattie~" Gilbert whined, sitting at the table, still shirtless, but already with a knife and a fork in his hands. "I'll start make pancakes shortly, don't worry" Matthew smiled reassuringly "It's just that Kumajirou may go total berserk if I won't feed him in time." he explained. "I can go total berserk just as well." Gilbert muttered resentfully, but didn't bother Matthew anymore.

The moment the blond got rid of the can he started gathering the ingredients for pancakes. He moved throughout the kitchen skillfully and professionally, as if he did it all his life (which was mostly quite true). Gilbert sat and watched in fascination how his little friend elegantly cracks the eggs into the bowl, adds flour and milk barely measuring them first, mixes the whole batter when it is ready and pours part of it onto a hot pan he put on the stove earlier, without spilling a drop of it. Soon a wonderful smell rose from the pan and spread itself throughout the kitchen. Gilbert licked his lips impatiently as he played with his fork in anticipation.

"Hey, Gil, I wanted to ask you something." Matthew was glad he succeeded to mask his voice as a nonchalant one, and he was turned to Gilbert with his back. "Why are you shirtless?"

-"Because I didn't bother to put a shirt on?" Gilbert suggested.

-"But I remember that you still wore a shirt when we went to sleep."

-"Oh, right. I threw it off when you went to switch off the light. You probably didn't see in the darkness." the albino grinned.

-"But why?" Matthew pressed, face getting hotter and hotter by the second.

-"Because the awesome me always sleeps shirtless." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. His answer made Matthew splutter. He actually never thought of that, but he said nothing, just coughed modestly to steady himself.

When there were enough pancakes for both of them (after a few times Gilbert tried to steal some and Matthew had to flick him sternly on the hand with a wooden spoon) both boys sat to eat. As usually, Gilbert poured an enormous amount of maple syrup over his portion and started wolfing down his sweet breakfast. Unlike him, Matthew ate neatly and slowly, savoring the taste of the pancakes, as he tried not to stare too much at Gilbert's shirtless frame. "Maffie! Vis are fe awefomeft pafcakes I hafe evffer haf!" Gilbert exclaimed with his mouth full.

-"Excuse me?"

Gilbert gulped the food down "I said, Mattie, these are the most awesome pancakes I have ever had!" he said again, with a bright smile on his face. "You're the most awesome friend ever, you know?" he stated as he continued stuffing his mouth with pancakes. "I mean, not only you let me in and stuff, but you also feed me with the best food ever!" he continued his excited speech. It maybe was very easy for Gilbert to say these words, but it meant the world for Matthew. The Canadian smiled shyly down to his plate and resumed eating.

When they finished eating Matthew took the dishes to the sink. As he returned to the table Gilbert grasped him by the hand unexpectedly. "Hold on a sec" the albino said quietly and licked off a blob of maple syrup that found its way onto Matthew's face, despite of his neat eating. "G-Gilbert! What are you doing?!" Matthew squeaked as he jumped away, totally embarrassed. Gilbert merely chuckled sexily at him, which made Matthew's knees tremble. Luckily for him, the sexy shirtless albino creature that sat at his table didn't notice, because his phone just buzzed. Gilbert picked it up, but when he unlocked it a frown formed itself on his face. "A text from my bro. He writes he's sorry and he wants me to come home. Well that is a quite weird thing for him to do, usually we won't talk for a few days until we forgive each other." he explained. "Well, thank you very much for all the support and the most awesome pancakes I have ever tasted." the Prussian said as he rose from the table and went to find his shirt upstairs.

As Matthew escorted Gilbert to the door he couldn't help but ask himself if all the nice gestures he got today held any other meaning than a simple play between friends. At the door Gilbert turned around and pecked lightly Matthew's forehead before going out into the chilly autumn air quickly, leaving the Canadian standing astonished on the porch.

Matthew never knew, but Gilbert was all fidgety just as him. The albino always asked himself if he didn't overstep the boundaries way too much or if his little friend knows anything about his feelings. He let out a shaky breath. It looked like nothing, but it in fact took him a great effort to face Matthew, thank him for everything and kiss him, even if it was just on the forehead. He shook his head to get out these thoughts out of his head for now and sped off on his motorbike towards his own house, making a few red and yellow leafs fly in the air.

**See you next Friday!**


	10. Chapter 95

**A/N: Hello again dear readers! Today's chapter's format is probably a little different, because I'm afraid that had a slight bug with the uploading system. In any case, this chapter is placed a week or two earlier than we are now in the fanfic. Remember I told you about the chapter I forgot? Well, here it is. Think of it as a bonus chapter that tells us a little about how Francis and Arthur are doing.**

**Reference corner: Last chapter's reference was in Gilbert's words about the meaning of "good morning". And…it was from "The Hobbit." This chapter's reference is so easy to spot I won't even give you a clue.**

**Enjoy!**

_A week or two earlier_

"This is ridiculous" A blond Brit with bushy eyebrows muttered.

-"Shh!" a blue-eyed Frenchman hissed at him.

-"What are they talking about anyways?"

-"Shh! Shut up if you want to know." Francis whispered to his British partner in crime.

Arthur's temper flared up instantly "Why you-!" he angrily started, but his companion reacted quickly by blocking the Englishman's mouth with his hand. In response Arthur bit the offending hand forcefully, and the Frenchman had to retreat with a hiss of pain. "Seriously now, Arthur?" he winced when the pain in his hand shot through him in short jolts. Arthur couldn't help but smirk victoriously and cross his hands on his chest. "You're plain disgusting, cher." Francis complained with a grimace.

-"Look who can't be quiet now." The Englishman retorted. The Frenchman just rolled his eyes and returned to his watching post. "Let me see too! It's a two sided bet you twit!" Arthur pushed Francis out of the way and peered over the bush. What he saw was a bench, and on it were seated his albino student and a cute blond boy. It looks as if the two boys were too lost in some kind of a textbook to notice anything around them.

Arthur turned back to Francis, a scary aura glowing around him. "You prat! You dragged me to the park just for this? Bloody hell, when you said they had 'progress'" here he motioned quotation marks with his fingers "I thought they would already make out or something!"

Arthur's outburst didn't seem to faze Francis. He sat down on the grass and just plucked a flower. "Mon dieu, never thought you'd be that dirty minded, cheri." he spoke with a smirk as he twirled the flower in his hand. Arthur's face became completely crimson. Later he told himself it was because he was really angry at his companion, and no, it wasn't because Francis looked absolutely stunning with that bloody blue flower that matched his eyes so well.

"I am not!" The Brit almost yelled. Francis jumped to the watching post worriedly to see if their investigation subjects noticed something, but it seemed like they were too occupied by the textbook. After he exhaled with relief he turned to Arthur who sat on the ground, legs and hands crossed and gave him his most mean look. The Frenchman immediately tackled Arthur to the ground and the two men rolled around, wrestling, in silence.

After a while Francis got the upper hand and he straddled Arthur, seizing his hands so the Brit couldn't fight him no more. They lay in the grass panting, and neither could break the intense eye-contact they made. Sky-blue stared from above onto grass-green underneath, and they stayed in these positions until Arthur squirmed uncomfortably and mouthed "get off me, you git" to the Frenchman. Francis laughed quietly, but heartily and got off the humiliated Englishman.

"You know what?" Francis finally said to his companion.

-"What?" Arthur spat violently, still processing with his mind the way the other man's weight felt on his own.

-"If you don't believe me, why don't you just go out and ask them?"

-"Are you completely nuts?" the horrified Brit asked back. The Frenchman just shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to just go out and say 'are you guys in a relationship?', you know. You can easily ask them what brings them on this gorgeous autumn day here." The taller blond suggested. "Fine." The Brit grunted.

He was just going to stand up but Francis' hand pulled him down by the sleeve quickly. When he was about to hiss-shout at the Frenchman again Francis rolled his eyes at him "You can't just appear from the bushes like that! You could at least make an effort and fix your clothes back in place. Seriously, do people in your country have any standards for appropriate appearance or not?"

Arthur didn't answer to the slightly offending remark. He was too busy trying not to blush under Francis' touches that pulled, smoothed and fixed his clothes. Then a hand went into his hair and started picking grass out of it. Every time Francs showed the little green strands he pulled out to Arthur, so the Brit wouldn't think he brushes his hands through the other's hair just because it feels pleasant and he wanted to trick the Brit. Not that it didn't feel nice. "There, all done." Francis' whisper against his neck sent pleasant chills down Arthur's spine. He then scurried off quickly so the other man couldn't see his blushing face. "May the force be with you!" he heard Francis' wish to him.

Arthur went a little further, still behind the bushes. He peeked through them, and when he saw no one was around he stepped out of them onto the path and walked in a slow pace along it. A minute or two later he saw the two students, who were still busy with their book. "There's something interesting there" Arthur thought to himself. "They are studying, but their bodies are very close and there's some kind of...tension between them." He then shook his head. "Impossible!" he decided and brushed it all off.

"Hello guys." The Englishman greeted the two students. The boys jumped apart a little before recognizing the one who spoke to them. "Hello Mr. Kirkland" they spoke in unison. "What brings you out to the park today?" Arthur asked, pulling a light smile onto his face. The bespectacled student and the albino looked at each other. "We're studying, Mr. Kirkland." Gilbert answered. "Mattie here has to tutor me, and we decided it is a nice day to be studying outside." he grinned. Matthew beside him just nodded. "And how do you do by now?" Arthur asked politely. "Actually Gil does very well, Mr. Kirkland." the Canadian said with his usual barely audible voice. "I guess what the frog said about their nicknames was true…but it still doesn't prove anything!" Arthur thought. "Well, good luck! Have a nice day boys!" he said out loud and started going away.

"Hey, Mr. Kirkland, why your whole back is covered by blue flowers?" Gilbert's voice sounded from the distance. "What?!" Arthur was surprised. He turned his head around and saw that indeed his whole shirt was full of little blue flowers. A giggle sounded from somewhere behind the bushes. "Ah, I was lying on the grass and I didn't notice it happened, ha-ha!" Arthur rubbed the back of his head while he faked a laugh. "I'm going to kill you, you French bastard!" he thought as he tried to get the flowers off of him.


End file.
